In critical care situations, a patient care equipment support, such as an IV rack, is supported in close proximity to a patient in order to supply the patient with multiple fluids that may be required by the patient's condition. Such fluids may, for example, include antibiotics, nutrients and the like. In some critical situations, as many as twelve to fifteen IV infusions may be required.